


AU Ninjago Fanfiction (rewritten)

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Autism, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, gay fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: temporary jay x cole





	1. Chapter 1

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

I sighed as I walked into school, my twin sister next to me. She and dad had come into town a few weeks before me and mom so we could make sure we got all of our belongings before we officially sold the house and moved, so she already knew her way around the school and had a few friends. Today was my first day.

“Do you have my schedule in case you need me?” Lilliana asked for the third time that morning.

“Yes, Lily,” I replied, gesturing to where I had it written in sharpie on my arm. I had my schedule memorized but had it in my backpack just in case.

“Just making sure,” she replied with a huff. “Well,” She smiled. “I’m off to see my friends.” She dashed down the hall to where a small group of three or four stood off to one side of the hall where they were out of the way. Now that she was gone and I had nothing to focus on, I could officially hear how loud it was in here.

 

In an attempt to keep myself from freaking out with a breakdown, I messed with the [stim ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/12/82/60/1282607575ff37d969b9a6765b50d76f--spinner-rings-grad-gifts.jpg) on my finger and made my way into the crowd. I had Autism and loud noises and very bright lights were often too much for me to handle and I had a breakdown, which I couldn;t control.

 

“Room 102,” I mumbled, focusing on that instead of the noise in the room. The halls were empty and I was 3 minutes late to class by the time I finally found the room. I opened the door, stepped inside, and quietly closed the door behind me. 

“You’re late.” the teacher said, looking up. She appeared to have just finished taking roll call. “Garmadon, I presume?” I nodded.

“Lloyd Garmadon,” I said, twisting the second band of my ring on my finger.

“I’ll let it slide for today since it’s your first day, but next time, detention unless you have a pass.” She said, then pointed at a black haired kid in the class who had brown eyes. “Sit next to Cole.”

“Actually,” I said carefully. “Do you thi-”

“Sit next to Cole.” she snapped. “Don’t care whatever beef you’ve had with him.” I didn’t even know Cole, so I definitely didn’t have anything against him as I sat down at the desk next to him. 

“Don’t worry about Ms. Moffet,” Cole whispered to me once she started the lesson. “She’s just an old widow who takes out her anger about her husband leaving her on us kids.”

“I was just trying to ask if I could switch seats with someone closer to the front. I can’t see back here.” I whispered back.

“You can copy mine,” Cole said, angling his notebook so Lloyd could see it. Lloyd smiled grateful someone was being nice to him on his first day.

 

Later that day, after a few classes came lunch. I sat down at an empty table, planning on giving Lily some space to do her own thing. I relied on her a little too much for some things due to my autism. I pulled out my lunch from my backpack. School lunch was always the worst. About halfway into my sandwich, I saw someone stop at my table and looked up, seeing Cole in his black hoodie with another guy standing right behind him wearing a blue hoodie.

“Hey.” I smiled a little bit.

“Mind if we sit?” Cole asked and I shrugged. I didn’t really care. He and his friend sat down across from me. “Jay, this is Lloyd. Met him in algebra. Lloyd, this is Jay. My best friend. Don’t really know how we became friends being total opposites and fighting a lot, but still.”

“You know you love me,” Jay said, laughing slightly from his spot next to Cole.

“Sometimes I wonder why.” Cole laughed, shaking his head slightly.

“What’s with the ring on your finger?” Jay asked suddenly, seeing it on my finger. “You married or something?”

“Jay!” Cole said, elbowing him in the side.

“I wasn’t trying to be rude,” Jay said, glaring at Cole as he rubbed his side slightly.

“It was something my mom got me to help me calm down. I can’t do loud spaces or bright lights very well. It reminds me to take deep breaths and stay calm when I use it.” I said and not a moment later, Lily slid down next to me.

“Made some new friends?” She asked, looking at the duo seated across from me. 

“Guess you could say that.” I smiled.

“Good.” She smiled then leaned across the table so she practically had her face in Cole’s. “If you so much as hurt my brother, I swear to the heavens above, I will tear you apart, Cole Hence.” With that, she stood up and walked back to her group of friends.

“What was that all about?” I asked, very confused. 

“Let’s just say something happened and she kicked my ass. She’s strong for a girl.” Cole said, wincing as if he’s just been injured.

“Our dad’s in the military and they spar a lot. Self-defence. He thinks she needs it so she won’t get kidnapped or anything.” I replied, shrugging. “Me, not so much.” I wasn’t going to tell them about my Autism yet, not when I didn’t know if I could trust them yet or not. “Don’t really know why, though.” We get to talking about random stuff, just goofing and laughing like we were crazy. Right before lunch was almost over, a kid with spiky hair walked over, followed by a few other kids.

“New, huh?” He asked, looking me up and down like i was prey.

“Yeah...why?” I asked, looking up at him as i messed with my ring.

“Just curious.” He replied. “Name’s Kai.”

“Lloyd.” I smiled slightly but could sense discomfort from Cole and Jay.

“Why are you hanging out with them?” he asked straight out, gesturing to them.

“Because they’re being nice to me,” I replied. “I like nice people.”

“They’re losers,” Kai said blatantly. “You should be hanging out with cooler people like me and my friends.” He gestured to the friends behind him.

“I’m not about that life,” I said, rolling my eyes at him as i turned away. “Not when most people like you are a bunch of bitches.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not about that life.” Lloyd said, rolling his eyes at Kai as he turned to face the other direction. “Not when most other people like you are a bunch of bitches.”

“What did you call me?” Kai growled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists so hard they turned white. Not a moment later, I saw someone walk over, standing in front of me. I looked up to see a girl with black hair who had a pixie cut and ocean blue eyes. Looking at her and Kai, it wasn’t hard to tell they were related.

“This doesn’t concern you, Nya.” Kai growled when she told him to leave me alone.

“Would you prefer your sister come over to stop you?” she asked, crossing her arms. “Or would you prefer Lily come over and kick your ass. I would let her to, big brother, because you’re a huge bully who beats up everything in his path.” That shut Kai up, who spun on his heel, walking way. His friends stood and stared at Nya.

“Guys!” Kai barked behind him and his friends scrambled after him. It wasn’t difficult to tell that Kai’s “friends” were more like the members of a pack who were scared to leave for fear of getting torn apart and were also too scared to stand up to their alpha for the same reason.

“Be careful around my brother.” Nya said to Lloyd. “He is a bitch, even to our mom.” She walked back over to where Lily and the rest of her friends sat.

“Dude, you have to watch what you say around….” Cole trailed off as if he was thinking. He studied Lloyd for a moment as he messed with his ring. “You’re like my old friend i think…” He sounded surprised.

“What?” Lloyd asked, raising an confused eyebrow.

“He had a friend who was Acoustic.” Jay said loud enough for only the three of them to hear.

“Yeah. You act almost exactly like her.” Cole said, nodding. "And you mean Autistic, Jay."

“I am, though.” Lloyd smiles slightly. “Autistic, i mean. The halls are tough. Almost loud enough to give me an overload, but i managed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> temporary jay x cole

Over the next few days at school, Lloyd became decently close friends with Cole and Jay. He even met Jay's cousin, Zane, who was different than all of them. He was quiet, talked with big words, and just seemed like a robot programmed to talk a certain way, to act a certain way, but he was 100% human. Today, it was Saturday and Lloyd was going to go see a movie with Cole and Jay. Movies, though they were loud sometimes, didn't bother him as long as he covered his ears when they got loud. 

"Jay, what do you have on your nose?" Cole asked as they all walked inside. 

"Huh? What?" Jay went cross eyed trying to look at his nose, only to run into a pillar holding the ceiling up. He stumbled back, slightly dazed.

"Oil," Cole replied, stopping and reaching over to wipe it off Jay's nose. "You had oil on your nose." 

"Oh." Jay smiled a bit. "Thanks, Babe." He let the 'babe' part slip out accidentally, blushing after realizing what he just said. Cole blushed too but cleared his throat in an attempt to draw attention away from what just happened.

"Are you two...dating?" Lloyd asked, oblivious to Cole trying to change the subject.

"Not publicly," Cole replied. 

"Cool." Lloyd smiled a bit as they bought their refreshments and walked into the theatre. 

"You don't care?" Jay asked as they sat down

"No...?" Lloyd said, but it sounded more like a question. "Should I? As long as you're happy, I don't care."

 

 

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting up in his room on his bed listening to music, staring up at the ceiling.

"Kai," Nya said from his door.

"'Sup sis?" He said, looking over at her from where he lay on his bed with his arm was draped across his forehead.

"Don't ''Sup sis' me." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did I do to piss you off?" He asked, sitting up and pulling out both headphones. 

"Don't play dumb," she growled. "You know exactly what you did. Mom, me, then all those kids at school who did nothing to you, yet you beat them up. I draw the line at my friends and their family."

"They had it coming! Every one of them!" Kai shouted He felt like his sister had just betrayed him.

"Why?!" She shouted back. "Because they said the wrong thing?! Did the wrong thing?!"

"Exactly!"

"That doesn't warrant any goddamn thing!" Nya walked further into Kai's room until she was nearly on his face. "Nothing they say or do warrant anything you do to them. Lloyd calling you a bitch? I honestly agree with him right now. You've been like this every since-"

"Don't say it!" Kai growled.

"You've been like this ever since dad died in the fire!" She screamed. "I miss him, mom misses him, we all miss him! I get that! It's been a year and instead of the loss bringing us closer together, all it did was drive us apart!" She was crying now. "You turned to be a huge fucking bully, a bitch, and an overall asshole! Nearly everyone is afraid of you, Kai!" 

"Nya..." Kai said softly. He knew he could be an ass sometimes, but despite that, he still hated seeing his little sister cry. He reached up to brush the tears from her face and pull her into a hug, but she slapped his hand away and took a step back. 

"I'm done with you." She said, slowly backing up, sniffling slightly as she brushed the tears away with the back of her hands. "Just stay away from me until you learn to clean up your act." She spun on her heal, ran out of his room, down the hall past their mother's room, and into her own, where she slammed the door shut, locking it so Kai wouldn't be able to get in if he tried.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Nya called Lilly in tears, sobbing.

“Hey Nya, what’s up?” Lilly said as soon as she answered.  Nya’s sobbing was heard through the phone. “What’s wrong? Did someone break your heart? Did someone die?”

“Can...Can you come get me?” Nya said through tears.

“I’m on my way,” Lily replied, grabbing her house keys that had a spare set of car keys on it for whenever she borrowed the car. “Be there in 20, 10 if I speed and don’t get caught.”

“Ok...just..hurry.” Nya sniffled, hanging up. 

“I’m borrowing the car, mom!” Lily shouted, forgetting to actually ask.

“You didn’t ask.” Her mom called from the kitchen.

“Can I borrow the car?” Lily asked, respectfully. “My friend just called me crying, asking if I could pick her up.”

“Drive safe.” Her mom replied. “No speeding tickets.”

“I know,” Lilly replied, rushing out to the car, hopping in right as Lloyd and his friends pulled up in Jay’s car.

“Where you goin’?” Lloyd asked her. 

“Pick up Nya.” She replied calmly to her twin as Jay and Col followed him up the driveway. 

“Did something happen?” Jay asked.

“She called me crying,” Lily said, starting the car.

“I feel bad for her sometimes.” Cole shook his head.

“Why is that?” Lily snapped.

“She has to put up with her asshole brother all time,” Cole replied before everyone went inside. Lilly pulled out of the driveway, barely pausing at each stop sign before continuing on her way and running every yellow light to get to Nya’s as fast as she could.

 

Nya unlocked her door about 10 minutes later, seeing Kai walking back to his room from the bathroom.

“Nya,” Kai said softly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Leave me alone, Kai.” she growled, her eyes red, puffy, and wet from crying.

“Nya, wait.” He said, moving so he was in front of her.

“I said leave me alone!” She snapped angrily, shoving past him. “I don’t want to talk to you until you prove you’re sorry.” She walked downstairs and out the door, slamming it behind her. She sat down on the porch swing for a couple of minutes before Lily pulled up. Nya climbed into the car next to her friend.

“What happened?” Lily asked as she drove away from Nya’s house to no destination in particular.

“Kai happened,” Nya said, sniffling slightly. She was done crying, but the tears had made her nose run slightly. 

“I went into his room to confront him about the way he’d been treating me and mom and all those kids at school. I draw the line at my friends and their family.” Nya said. “Then it turned into us yelling at each other, him saying the kids at school got what they deserve, me saying that them accidentally saying or doing the wrong thing doesn’t warrant getting beaten up. When Lloyd called him a bitch, I honestly agreed. He’s been like this ever since our dad died almost 2 years ago. I told him this, calling him a fucking bully, a bitch and an asshole to his face. He’s not scary. All he is is threats. He’s only strong because of the scared people he calls friends who would do anything to please him so they don’t get beat up. They think he’ll actually do it, but I know him. He wouldn’t last a day in that school without his so called friends. They just don’t realize what a coward he really is.”

“It’s true, though,” Lily said as she kept her eyes on the road. “He is a bitch.”

“Very much so. Even to our mother.” Nya sighed. Lily sucked in a breath through her teeth. She couldn’t even imagine disrespecting her mother. She was taught to and the moment she didn’t, her dad got in her face like the military officer he was, yelled, then made her do push ups, run how ever many miles, or something just as bad. The same went for Lloyd, minus the yelling and getting in his face due to his autism and it wasn’t as bad so he wouldn’t break down, though it was close to being just as severe as Lily’s punishments.

“If he spent even a day with my dad, he’d clean his act right up.” She shook her head.

“It must suck sometimes, having a military dad,” Nya said softly, smiling a bit. 

“Not really, as long as you don’t talk back, apologize when you make a mistake, and be respectful. If you did something really wrong, ooooh...” She winced as if remembering the last time she messed up. “You’d wish you hadn’t”


	5. Chapter 5

When it came time for school on Monday, Kai told his group of friends to go do their own thing, that he was done using them to get his way. When they thought he was joking, they continued to follow him around like every day, but he yelled at them to leave him alone for good and they knew he was serious. He sat alone at Lunch, just looked around the room at everyone he'd hurt or bullied or did anything to the past year and a half.

"Where should I start?" He wondered as he looked around. that's when his eyes landed on Lloyd and friends. 'Not a bad place to start.' He got up and made his way over. He could feel Lily's eyes follow him over there, ready to attack if need be. Cole and Jay, who had been sitting across from Lloyd, immediately stopped whatever it was they were talking about once they saw him getting closer.

"What do you want?" Cole snapped when Kai stopped at their table.

"To give an apology?" Kai said as if he were asking for permission.Cole seemed wary and so did Jay, but Lloyd seemed unphased. "Look, Life's been hard for me lately...like really hard."

"Some apology," Cole growled.

"And that shouldn't have been my excuse for everything I've done. I was, and still am, depressed...maybe more..about losing my dad in a fire. I let my depression and my hate of the cruel world take over instead of keeping it in check. I'm sorry for everything I did. For calling you guys fagots when I didn't mean it." he looked at Cole and Jay. "And for getting angry when you called me a bitch. I've honestly been a bitch, a horrible one, and I'm sorry." It was obvious he meant what he said, that he truly was sorry. 

"Apology accepted, but not forgiven," Jay said after a moment.

"Agreed," Cole said, still very wary of Kai.

"You didn't really do anything besides getting angry, so you're forgiven." Lloyd smiled a bit. Kai smiled back slightly before making his way over to Lily. 

"What do you want?" Lily growled, but Nya shot her a look that said be nice.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Kai asked carefully.

"Not unless you want your ass kicked," Lilly replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"ok," Kai replied. "Can I at least talk to you away from everyone? Right by the doors."

"Fine," Lily growled, following him over there. "Now, what do you want?"

"To apologize." He said. "I'm sorry for getting mad at Lloyd when he's...ya know...for trying to hurt one of your friends before I knew she was your friend, for fighting you. I'm sorry for basically everything I've done to you and your friends." He said, sounding very sincere.

 "Doing something then apologizing is like crumpling up a piece of paper and then smoothing it out. It's never the same as it was before, no matter how many times to flatten it out because it still has the creases and wrinkles, so apology denied." Lily spins on her heel and walks back over to her friends. 

'I tried at least.' he thought as he made his way back over to where he had been sitting before. 'But you can't please everyone.'


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, Lily and Nya’s friends left and had to move away, and Kai became friends with Lloyd and Cole and jay (though there was still some tension between him and the couple) and Lily and Nya joined them. Lloyd tried not to get too close to his new friends but it was hard. He could move at any moment and he hated long-distance friendships a lot and didn’t want to get to attached.

 

“Dad, do you have to go back?” Lloyd asked one Saturday morning as his dad finished a bit of last minute packing to ensure he had all his belongings. His dad had to go back after his short leave and there was a huge war brewing between Ninjago and the dark island.

“I’m afraid so, son,” he replied, giving his son a gentle, slightly sad look.

“I don’t want you to go.” the smaller blonde replied. 

“I don’t have a choice.” his dad placed a hand on his shoulder. “I signed up for his well before you were born and even longer before I met your mother. I only have 2 more years and my contract is done. Then I'll be home for good.”

“Alright.” Lloyd hesitated a moment before hugging his dad, who wasn’t too big on things like that. Surprised, his dad hugged back, lightly resting his chin on the top of his son’s hair.

“Just stay out of trouble.” was all that was said when they pulled apart, a nod from Lloyd given.  His dad walked out of the bedroom, his stuff in hand and on his back while he was in his uniform.

“Take care of your brother, Lily.” Lloyd heard as he lingered in the room a moment. “Sometimes he…” the rest was muffled a bit as his dad walked down the stairs, but he knew what was said. His dad had told Lily that sometimes he couldn’t take care of himself and needed her to help him. That was said a lot, but he was used to it. He walked back across the hall to his room and watched from his window as his dad started to leave. Their dad turned around slightly and waved at Lloyd like he did every time he left and Lloyd waved back, smiling slightly before his phone went off with his text tone. 

 

He picked it up and saw it was a text from the group chat he had going with Kai, Jay, Cole, Lily, and Nya. This text was from Kai. in the chat, everyone had random nicknames assigned by everyone else. Kai’s was Spike due to his hair, Jay’s was blabbermouth as decided by Cole. Cole’s was Rock Man because he was strong. Lily’s was blonde princess, Nya’s was watergirl for unknown reasons, and Lloyds was acoustic because he wasn’t afraid to joke around with his friends and his friends only about his autism

 

 

**Spike: So bored rn**

**BlabberMouth: Same lol**

**Rock Man: we should do something.**

**Acoustic: Like what? My dad just left and I'm kinda sad :(**

**Blonde Princess: Movie?**

**Watergirl: we did that already.**

**Spike: video games?**

**BlabberMouth: already done.**

**Rock Man: sleepover?**

**Acoustic: All three?**

**Blonde Princess: who’s house?**

**Watergirl: our place? We do have more video games for u...boys….**

**Spike: rude but tru.**

**Rock Man: 2night? What time?**

**Spike: Well...mom’s leaving 2night to go on a business trip so 7? Pizza at 9 and movie and see from there,**

**Blonde Princess: We just gotta ask Mom and tell her where we going.**

**Spike: WBU Rocky?**

**Rock Man: still mixed feeling bout u, but if every1 else is going, I'll go.**

**BlabberMouth: Finally u want to do something involving him.**

**Rock Man: THIS IS Y I BROKE UP WIT U.**

**Spike: OMFG! STOP SAYING THAT**

**Blabber Mouth: NEVER THAT OUR LONG RUNNING JOKE!**

**Watergirl: I will never understand you two. See u then.**

**Acoustic: Yep!**

**Rock Man: *thumbs up emoji***

**BlabberMouth: only for the video games**

**Blonde Princess: totally**

**Spike: Yep, see u guys then.**

 

 

“Ugh.”  Lloyd groaned slightly to himself as he set his phone down, plopping back on his bed. “Why do I have to be so attached already?” He loved his friends, but he was trying not to grow too attached. He could move at any time if his dad got stationed at another base or anything. They didn’t even agree to just stay living in one place while Dad went over there. It was hard on Lloyd to constantly move around what with his autism and all, but they didn’t seem to notice. Or care, either one worked to say.  

 

Later that evening, after asking their mom if they could go, Jay came and picked up the duo on his way over. Lilly hopped in the front after shouting shotgun and Lloyd was left with the back, but he didn’t mind. His mom rarely ever let him ride in the front, let alone drive even though he knew how and had his license. She just babied him a lot. 

When they got there, Lilly immediately went up to Nya’s room while Jay and Lloyd joined everyone else in video games in the basement, where Kai had set up 2 TV’s and video games for everyone to play. His mom had let him do that too. The volumes had to be turned down because of the noises and sounds and how they affected Lloyd. About 8:15, everyone met up in the dining room to decide on Pizza topping for the two pizzas they were getting. 

“I’d say Pineapple,” Lily said. “But Lloyd’s allergic.”

“Sausage?” Lloyd suggested. “Pepperoni?”

“Both.” Everyone agreed. 

“Corn?” Jay suggested and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. “What?! It’s good.”

“Corn is a no, Jay,” Cole said and the ginger frowned sadly.

“No one ever wants to do what I want to do.” 

“Your idea’s suck, Jay,” Nya said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Bacon,” Cole stated. It wasn’t a question, but everyone liked bacon anyways.

“Jalapenos,” Lily said. “And veggies?” 

“I can’t do spicy,” Jay said.

“They aren’t even that spicy once they’re cooked. You can pick them off anyway.” Kai said, rolling his eyes as he wrote down the toppings so he wouldn’t forget because he forgot things a lot. Finally, 2 veggie pizzas, minus the pineapple, with Jalapenos, Pepperoni, and Sausage were ordered. Nya and Lily went back up to her room, while the guys went back into the basement. Nya and Lily turned on some music and just had a crazy singing session and then, the music still playing loud enough to drown out the doorbell, though it was unintentional, they started gossiping.

“So...Got a crush on anyone?” Nya asked Lily who blushed. Her crush was someone who has her enemy earlier on in the year, but he’d become her friend.

“N-no,” she said, clearing her throat.

“I know that look, Lilliana,” Nya said, sounding like a mom who was telling her kid not to lie.

“Good god, why do you sound exactly like my mother when you say that!” Lily laughed slightly. “But...I do….I just won’t tell you who it is.”

“20 questions?” Nya asked, raising an eyebrow. “You can ask me about mine too.”

“Fine.”

“Hair color?” 

“Brown. Favorite color?”

“Blue. Eyes?”

“Pass” Lily wasn’t going to answer that until later because nobody had the same amber eyes as her crush. “height?”

“Fine.” Nya sighed. “Probably 5 ft 8 in. most seen personality trait?”

“Hotheaded and cocky,” Lily replied instantly. Many boys were like that, so it wasn’t obvious. “Hair color?”

 

-16 questions per person later-

 

“I have a pretty good idea, but you never answered the eye color question in the beginning,” Nya said, raising an eyebrow at Lily

“Pass?” Lily said hopefully, but she had already used her 3 passes.

“Nope, spill, sister.” Lily hesitated, tempted to give the wrong answer. “C’mon Lily, I won’t tell a soul who it is, just tell me

“A...amber…” She looked down bright red, at her lap.

“Oh my god.” Nya was laughing slightly, but it was a surprised, ‘i didn’t expect that’ kind of laugh. “You like my brother!” If it were even possible, Lily grew ten times redder. 

“Like I said,” Nya repeated. “I won’t tell a soul. You still have one question left.”

“Is it Jay?” Lily asked, her blush slowly fading away.

“Yeah,” Nya said, blushing slightly as well.

“That’s not hard to see, Nya, and I'm pretty sure he likes you back.” With that, there was a knock on her door that startled the girls as Nya turned down her music. 

“Pizza’s here!” Kai called through the door before the sound of his footsteps receded down the stairs.

“Let’s go eat,” Nya said, standing up as she turned off her music. Neither of the girls even thought about the possibility of the boys overhearing them as they walked downstairs.

 

 

“Pass me the box,” Nya whispered to Lily, who had the box of one of the pizzas. Lilly did and Nya took a slice before passing the box onto Cole, who grabbed 2 slices, putting them on top of each other and passed the last slice to Lloyd. Nya and Kai shared one couch, Cole and Jay shared the other since they were best friends and had done it loads of times, even before their brief dating session which ended up with both of them deciding they were better off as friends. Jay’s cousin, Zane, who had also been invited sat calmly in one of the 2 chairs, having show up a bit late and having already eaten. Lloyd lay on the floor under the coffee table, which was always his favorite spot no matter where he went and not even Lilly understood why as she lay in the other chair upside down because Lily was, well, Lily.

Lily kept sneaking glances at Kai when she thought he wasn’t looking. She wanted to tell him, but after how rude she’d been to him in the past, she didn’t know if he even really liked her. Jay did the same to Nya, earning a few glares from Kai who was very protective of his sister. It was a horror movie and those never usually scared Lilly but this one was very scary. Kai took notice of this as Lily flinched and bit her lip to hold back screams, which came out as soft whimpers instead. Nya moved to the floor, rolling her eyes at Kai as she sat in front of Jay. Nya even got really really scared a few times and Jay would lightly squeeze her shoulder in reassurance 

 

-Next morning-

-Lilly POV-

 

That movie last night was terrifying, coming from someone who rarely gets scared. I tried to be brave, mostly so Kai didn’t know that i was actually capable of being scared. I kept biting my lip as i tried to hold back my screams and whimpers and tried not to flinch too much. I didn’t remember falling asleep after the movie though, but i was sure i had a hard time.

 

This morning, i don’t remember how exactly, but i woke up next to Kai on the couch, his arms around me as he snored softly, his head pressed against the top of mine.  I felt my face grow hot with a blush as i was tempted to push him away.

“‘Morning,” he smiled at me, startling me. I hadn’t noticed he was actually awake. 

“Why am i up here?” i asked, trying to sound angry even though i kinda liked it. “Well...how? i should ask?”

“You got scared during the movie and couldn’t sleep for the longest time...I guess i wanted to help you sleep better and…” he sighed slightly. “I heard part of you and Nya playing 20 questions.” I blushed, hoping he hadn’t heard the part about me liking him. 

“A-and…?”

“I like you too.” i smiled when he said that. 

“Would you mind if I did this?” i lightly pressed my lips to his for a moment before putting back.

“I would love if you did that often.” he murmured, kissing me again.

“Get a room!” I heard Lloyd shout and rolled my eyes as i pulled back from Kai. I looked over, seeing Cole, Zane, and Lloyd were awake, Cole sitting on the arm of the chair by Zane while Lloyd was in the other chair all of them playing video games. Jay and Nya were asleep on the other couch, curled up against each other. I sat up, pushing some of my hair from my face. 

“Don’t you have to work today, Zane?” Cole asked as he fought Lloyd in super smash bros. 

“Yes, i do. I do not have to leave, though, for another hour and a half.” Zane replied, calmly watching Cole loose to Lloyd.

“What we eating for breakfast, Kai?” Cole asked, shooting a quick glance back at Kai as he gained the upper hand on Lloyd and won. 

“Not really sure…” Kai replied, sitting up as well. 

“We could go to the diner and order breakfast. Then none of us have to cook.” Lloyd suggested as he started another round with Cole after choosing another character. 

“That would be a good idea.” Zane said, smiling. “Then i do not have to go home until my shift begins because by the time we are all done and ready to leave, it’ll be time to clock in.”

“We didn’t need the long-winded explanation, Zane, but ok…” Cole said. “Either way, if we go somewhere, we got to wake the other lovebirds.” At that, Kai’s head shot over to look and see Nya and Jay cuddling. He looked slightly angry.

“Calm down.” i said, placing a hand on his softly. “There ain’t no crime in dating and cuddling. Nya can take care of herself and she’s got a brother and best friend to protect her if, and only if, something goes wrong and i don’t see anything going wrong yet.”

“I guess…” Kai replied, but it sounded reluctant as he still glared slightly at Jay.

“Good.” I kissed his cheek slightly before i stood up, earning a slight smile from him. I walked the few steps over to the other couch where Jay and Nya lay.

“Uh...be careful.” Kai said. “She’s a puncher.”

“And you act like i don’t know that, she’s spent the night t my house, and you also act like i can’t fight or dodge when needed.” I nudged Nya a few times to wake her up, easily catching her wrist as she sleepily swung, turning to see who it was. “We’re gonna all go get breakfast in a few.” i released her wrist and she nodded, elbowing Jay slightly in the stomach to wake him up since he was still asleep. 

After everyone was awake, Lloyd went to the upstairs bathroom to change, Jay the downstairs, Nya her room, and jay and cole went into the basement since that’s where they left their stuff. Zane went into the master bathroom after promising Kai and Nya he wouldn’t touch anything because not even they were allowed to go in there. 

“Where are we going to go for our first?” Kai asked me, giving me a slight kiss.

“I wasn’t aware we were officially dating.” i said, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck while he wrapped his around my waist.

“Well we are, Lulu.” he rested his forehead against mine.

“Don’t-” i started then took a moment to decide if i liked that nickname. “Actually, i like that now.”

“Good, because that’s what i’ma call you.” he kissed me again and i ran my fingers through his soft, spiky hair as i kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7

-time skip 2 months-

 

 

It’d been 2 months since he had left.  Montgomery Garmadon had only seen his kids once through video chat and he missed them dearly. Lloyd especially since he knew if he got hurt or worse, it would hurt him worse due to his autism, weird understanding of emotions, and how he reacted to emotions due to his autism. 

“We have to go Garmadon!” Lieutenant Daniel Jackson shouted. Daniel and Garmadon had known each other since high school and were the best of friends. Daniel had a higher rank than Garmadon, but they remained friends after joining the army all those years ago. Garmadon took a quick look at the pictures of his family he kept in his breast pocket. Some were of his kids after they were born, crying and being babies and them over the years, the most recent one being their last birthday when they turned 15. He tucked them away and hurried after.

 

 

Shots were fired, grenades were thrown. Overall, it was hell. Dead and dying littered the ground as some who were able tried to drag said people back to the med bay. Garmadon got shot in the leg and the arm, but that didn’t stop him. He hid behind a bush, taking the moment to reload his gun before he moved. As he did, his foot accidentally found a mine. 

“Garmadon, watch out!” Daniel shouted, but it was too late.

Garmadon lifted his foot right as he heard Daniel but it was too late. As if in slow motion, guns seeming to have stopped firing and grenades seemingly frozen in mid-air, The mine blew up, throwing Garmadon several feet through the air, where he hit his head on a rock, his vision going blurry. He was missing half of his left leg and half of his right foot, blood everywhere. Daniel rushed over, shielding his friend with his body as he tried to drag him back to the med bay to get patched up and set home. Daniel knew how important it was he get home to his kids and how important Garmadon was, not only to him, but to his wife, his brother, and his kids. 

“T-tell them I-i love them” Garmadon coughed out, blood splattering his hands. “I-i did it for them…”

“Don’t say that Montie,” Daniel said, trying to pick him up, but he was slick with blood and it was hard. Garmadon coughed up more blood, splattering both him and Daniel.  

“m-my time is up d-Daniel. You know y-you can't save me…  in time. J-just tell my kids i-i did it for them and the rest of the w-world. I wanted f-future generation t-to have a b-better future.” Garmadon weakly held onto Daniel, trying to focus but his vision went in and out. To them, everything was silent, there were no gunshots or any sound besides their talking. “tell my wife… “ he coughed more blood splattering and pooling out of his mouth as Daniel tried to keep him awake as they got closer to the med bay. “Tell Misako I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there and I love… I love her and I.. I always… will  … t.. Tell Lloyd I'm proud… Proud of him… and… what… what… he accomplished… accomplished with… with…  his autism holding him back… I love him… tell Lily to stay out of trouble… protect Lloyd and… I… I love-” Garmadon had used up all his strength and his eyes fluttered slightly before he was left dead, staring blankly at the sky as hell continued to rage around them. 


	8. Chapter 8

-time skip another 4 months to when the army had been really really swamped with dealing with the families of the dead or injured that it took forever to get to the Garmadon family- -Lily POV-

 

“I’ll get it, mom!” I called, running down the stairs since mom was busy working on something in the kitchen. I walked over to the door, opening it a crack. I saw it was Daniel Jackson, Dad’s best friend along with another army officer, both of them were in their formal uniform, hats respectfully in their hands. 

“Hey, Lily,” Daniel said, a soft, sad smile on his face. “Is your mother here?”

“Mom!” I called over my shoulder. “Daniel’s here and wants to talk!”

“Don’t keep him waiting outside Lilliana, that’s rude.” I opened the door and let them in, wondering why the other officer was here. 

“It’s been awhile, Daniel.” Mom said, giving him a quick hug.

“It has, Misako.” He replied, but he sounded sad as if he had bad news and I got a slight chill as I realized what it could be. 

“You have bad news,” I said, stuffing my clenched fists into my pockets. “Don’t you?”

“I’m afraid so,” Daniel said as he led us over to our couches. “It’s about Montgomery, your dad, Lily.”

“I know my dad’s name,” I said calmly as I sat down in the only recliner chair Indian style. “Did...did something happen?”

“I won’t go into detail, but yes. He stepped on a mine and lost the lower half of his left leg and half of his right foot. He didn’t make it.” Daniel looked down. “He was too far gone by the time I made it the 20 feet over to him and I ran while dragging him to the med bay, but there wasn’t enough time.” I heard a soft squeak followed by a whimper and looked over, seeing Lloyd at the bottom of the stairs, looking at us, his lip quivering slightly. 

“Dad?” he mumbled just barely loud enough and it was clear he had heard everything just said, but didn’t really want to believe it. Mom held out her arms as she had done countless times and he came over, trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her as if he was a little kid again and buried his face in her shoulder.

“It’s ok, baby.” mom whispered, rubbing a hand up and down his back while the other lightly petted and ran through his hair. “I’m here.” I looked down, glaring at the carpet as if it was what killed my dad and I was holding a grudge against it. 

“It’s ok to cry, Lily,” Daniel said softly. 

“It isn’t that I'm trying not to cry, it's just so sudden I don’t feel like I want to cry. I just want to punch something and leave a hole, which is how my soul feels right now after finding out the news of my dad. I’m not saying that just to be ’dank’ I’m being truthfully honest when I say I feel...empty...numb” I stared at the floor as I said this.

 

-a week and a half later back at school-

 

“Where were you the last week, Lulu?” Kai asked me as I walked over to where he and everyone else stood, Lloyd following behind me. I was too upset to notice or really care that Kai had just tried to kiss me like he did every time we saw each other.

“We were at home,” Lloyd said, looking down. 

“Did something happen?” Kai asked me as we walked inside to our first period since we had it together. 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” I looked down at my feet.

“You can tell me anything, Lily.” He said as we stopped outside our classroom for a moment.

“I know, Kai,” I said looking up at him. “I just...i feel really empty and numb after what happened, I don’t really want to talk about it, and I just...I just need some time and space for a little while...I'm not myself right now.”

“I love you no matter what,” he said, pulling me in for a slight hug. “All though I do like a happy Lily better than a sad, droopy Lily.” a small smile pulled at my lips. “And whatever it is you’re going through, I probably went through the same thing and I'll be here for you no matter what.” 

“You’re a good boyfriend, Kai.” I rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged him. 

“Good, because I would never, not in a million years, hurt you intentionally.” He hugged me tighter, ignoring the looks we got from the people around us. “I love you, Lulu.”

“I love you too, Kai.” I smiled a bit before pulling away. “We better get inside.”

 

-lunchtime- -No person POV-

 

Lily and Lloyd sat about 2 people spaces away from the rest of the group, needing some time mostly alone with just each other. Everyone jokes and laughed, trying to bring the two into the conversation. Everyone finally realized something huge had to have happened because Lloyd was not his usual happy self always wanting to be in the conversation and being his silly, autistic self. 

“Are you guys ok?” Nya finally asked, worried. 

“Ok…? Ok seems like an overstatement.” Lloyd muttered as he ate, staring at nothing specific.

“What happened then?” Cole asked. 

“I know you two went through something similar.” Lily gestured to her best friend and her boyfriend. “But it honestly feels like we’re alone after..after we lost our dad. He..he stepped on a mine, lost the lower half of his left leg and part of his right foot.”

“I told him he shouldn’t go back...but he said he had to...he said he had 2 more years and then the time he’s signed for was up.” Lloyd sniffled slightly.

“The worse part?” Lily said, looking down. “The worst part is, I feel sad and empty, but I haven't cried. I didn’t cry when I found out, I didn’t cry later that day, I just...i just haven't cried. I feel empty and numb and I just don’t feel like crying or doing anything really.” 

“That would be depression,” Kai said softly, moving over slightly and taking her hand. “It’s easy to dig yourself deeper into the hole and even harder to get out of, but if you have the right people and the right words, you can pull through and overcome it. I didn’t cry either, Lily, and some people just don’t cry. That’s ok. Some cry a lot, some cry a little, some don’t cry at all, and some just fake the tears or emotions and don’t really care. Just know you’ve got a lot of great friends to help pull both of you out of the hole and make you feel better.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Cole smiled a bit. “Even though you did kick my ass in the beginning-”

“On more than one occasion.” Lilly smiled slightly. 

“Whatever. Even though you did kick my ass, we became friends and I hate seeing my friend’s hurt emotionally or physically or anything but happy. I’ll be here for you no matter what. Same goes for you Lloyd. You’re my friend and I plan to keep it that way”

“Agreed” Jay smiled his goofy smile. 

“Thanks, guys.” I smiled slightly.

“Y-yeah...thanks…” Lloyd said and it was clear he was going to need a lot more help returning to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters are all in 11 grade, som 15 almost 16, some 16 almost 17. Lloyd and Lilly are almost 16

-time skip brought to you by being unsure what else to do and it’s been like 6 months-

-Lloyd POV-

 

“Wait what?” I asked, surprised.

“Yeah...She broke up with me.” Kai said, looking down. “Said something about Jason Thomas and that she felt he would be better for her.” I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

“I doubt that she meant that, Kai. She always talks about you but she never talks about him. She hasn’t talked about you in a while though....” 

“That was a couple months ago. I just didn’t take her seriously until she pushed me away and I saw her with him” Kai looked genuinely sad.

“I’m sorry,” I said, giving him a slight hug. “But I honestly can’t make her change her mind. I can try and talk to her, but I doubt it will do much.”

“Y-you would do that for me?” He looked up at me hopefully. 

“Well, yeah. She’s my sister and you’re my friend. I’d do anything for a friend as long as it wasn’t illegal or immoral.”

“Thanks, Lloyd.” He hugged me a bit.

“anytime”

 

-that evening-

 

“Hey, sis.” I leaned against her doorframe, where she was on the phone with Jason 

“I’m kinda on the phone, here Lloyd.” She said, holding the phone away from her mouth before returning to her conversation. “Sorry, Jason...yeah...just Lloyd…” she saw I was still standing there. “Is it that important?” she mouthed, looking a bit upset. 

“Yes.” I mouthed back, nodding. She sighed. 

“Jas, can I call you back? It’s kinda important….But….babe, please...it’s my brother…” she lowered her voice, covering her mouth since she knew I knew how to read lips. “Yeah, I'll call you back as soon as he’s done…” she hesitated a moment before adding on a quick “Love you” then hung up.

“What?” she said.

“Kai told me what happened.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“And why does this concern you?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Because it’s my love life, not yours.”

“He misses you, Lily. You haven’t really looked him in the eye since then. It’s clear he’s sad and still loves you and might never get over you. He said you told him you thought Jason would be better for you.”

“Jason’s sweet, like very sweet, and…” she trailed off, smiling slightly. I didn’t know it then, but it was a fake smile, forced smile and I would later find out she didn’t really love Jason. 

“Is he better than Kai?”

“I mean…” she looked down and I couldn’t read her expression. “Not exactly, but he is a bit more of a romantic.”

“How long has this been happening?” I asked softly. “How long have you been dating?”

“3 months.”

“And that 6 with Kai meant nothing to you?”

“Some people just aren’t meant to be together, Lloyd, you have to understand that. Now can you leave me alone, I have a bit of homework to do and Jason was sick today so I'm kinda helping him get the work and get caught up.” I sighed and shook my head as I went back to my room, calling Kai after putting in my headphones. 

“Hello?” he said and he still sounded slightly sad. 

“Hey,” I replied. “I talked to her.” 

“What’d she say?” I explained to him what she had said.

“If she wanted me to be more romantic, all she had to do was ask.”

“When I asked her if Jason was better than you, she hesitated before saying “Not exactly.’”

“Sounds fishy to me, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. She seems a bit out of character. She’s quiet now and she’s never quiet.”

“Do you think-” Kai gasped slightly.

“What?”

“Do you think Jason did something to her and is forcing her to stay with him?”

“Doesn’t seem likely.” I frowned. “But it’s possible.”

“I’m going to keep an eye on him and her. A close eye and see how she reacts to him on a regular basis.” 

“Don’t you think that sounds a bit stalkerish?”

“I don’t really care. You said she was hesitating a lot, trailing off, and we all know Lily doesn’t do that often. It’s becoming more and more frequent. That and when they first started dating, it was just hugs and kisses and dates and she still sat by us at lunch. Jason has a reputation of being a bully.”

“I don’t think Lily knew that, but I'll keep an eye on him knowing that now.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

-third POV-

 

Lloyd was walking from his English class to Lunch when he passed by Lily and Jason in the hall. Lily was busy putting her stuff in her locker while Jason stood behind her with an arm wrapped around her waist. Lily closed her locker and as she turned around to face Jason, he pushed her against the lockers, kissing her and nipping at her neck. 

‘She told me not to worry’ Lloyd thought as he walked by, looking down. ‘But i’m still going to keep an eye on them’

“Jason, not here.” Lily said, attempting to push him off, but he was stronger. 

“You didn’t seem to do much complaining last time we had sex.” He purred in her ears.

“Y-you drugged me last time.” she said, still failing to push him off of her. “Jason, i don’t want to do this any more.”

“I’ve told you the last time you tried to break up with me, it ain’t happening.” he smashed his lips against hers, attempting to grind against her. 

“Jason, stop!” That’s when Lloyd had seen and heard enough. He walked over, shoving Jason off of his sister.

“She said stop, Jason.” Lloyd growled. When he was provoked, Lloyd was strong and nothing seemed to bother him, no loud noises, no getting in his face, pretty much nothing bothered him.

“This doesn’t concern you, Lloyd.” Jason said, knowing Lloyd had autism and  _ probably  _ didn’t understand what was going on. 

“I don’t care. She’s my sister and i heard her say stop. I don’t need to know why, you just need to stop. You do fail to realize that both of us know how to fight.”

“Doesn’t seem like it, Lily here couldn’t even push me off.”

“First of all, you had me pinned in a very awkward position, and second of all i could easily break your bones if i tried” Lily looked like she wanted to kick Jason in the balls and Lloyd would’ve been OK with it. “And you raped me. I’m lucky i’m not pregnant. I don’t know what my mom would’ve done besides freak out and probably overreact.” Lloyd noticed at one point, Kai had walked over, standing on the other side of Lily. Kai had his fists clenched so tightly, his whole hand was white and his face was red, redder than a tomato red. 

“I’m going to kick your ass.” he heard Kai say under his breath.

“And..and you hurt me, Jason. I thought you would be better for me than Kai” Lily clearly wasn’t aware of Kai being here yet. “But i was wrong. He was the best thing to ever happen to me. He showed me he loved me and actually cared for me. All you really wanted was a couple of flings without worrying about anyone finding out. So you drugged me and you hurt me and i can never ever forgive you for that and i never will, you lying rapist piece of shit.” A crowd had formed around them and a few people were even recording it. 

“You don’t understand anything, do you Lily?” he said, looking hurt and like he was trying not to cry fake crocodile tears. “I lost everything. I lost my mom, my dad, my brother, well one of them, my 3 year old twin sisters, and my cousins in a fire.”

“Suck it up!” Lily growled, clenching her fists. “I lost my dad in the war.” she finally noticed Kai was next to her. “Kai lost his dad in a fire, Jay’s dad didn’t really want him, Cole’s dad and him fight all the time. Everyone has lost family and has issues. You just have to learn to live with it. Oh and…” she pulled out a familiar necklace from her pocket that had a broken clasp. As Lloyd got a better look at it, he saw it was the same one Kai had given her that said ‘Lulu’ “You owe me a new chain.” she turned to walk away, paused for a moment before spinning back around and punching him hard in the nose, fracturing it and causing it to bleed before she pushed through the crowd and made her way to the cafeteria. 

“Lily, please come to the office right now.” a teacher said, angrily crossing her arms. “You too, Lloyd, Smith.” Lily shrugged, heading to the office, followed closely by Kai and then Lloyd.

“Each of you tell me your side of the story.” the principal said as she sat at her desk. Everyone did, and the principal sighed when everything lined up almost perfectly. “Well, i will have to call your parents and suspend you for a week due to protocol, but, speaking from experience, you were in the right to punch him. His nose is broken, though, and he will have to transfer schools. I don’t know if he’s going to press charges or not, but i doubt it.” we nodded as we went and sat back in the hall, waiting for our moms to come get us. 

“Lily, how did this happen?” Mom asked as she drove them home. “And why did you punch him?”

“I broke up with Kai after Jason had flirted with me a lot and just…seemed better for me..it was a big mistake and...well…” she sighed looking down, unsure how to explain. That’s when Lloyd’s phone went off with a text from Cole that had a video attached and read “Someone from algebra sent me a vid of what happened.

“Do you want to see what happened mom?” Lloyd asked. “Cole said someone sent him a video of what happened and then he sent it to me.” they had just pulled up in their driveway and were walking inside. 

“Actually, i would.” Lloyd handed his phone to his mom, who pushed play and watched the nearly 5 minute video before she sighed, handing Lloyd his phone back. “This doesn’t put you off the hook, Lily, and I’m not as creative at creating punishments like your father was, but you’re grounded for a month. Text and call only, and straight home after school, no exceptions. Internet password is being changed until further notice. If you so happen to need the internet for a school project, you let me know and you my use my laptop. Studying is done here, at home until then, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Lily replied.

“Same goes for you, Lloyd, for two weeks.” Lloyd nodded slightly and went up to his room.


End file.
